The Temple of Miraak
is the second quest in the main storyline of the add-on, . Background I've found Frea, a warrior from the Skaal Village on Solstheim. She is also searching the Temple of Miraak, looking for answers. We've agreed that we need to find where Miraak's power is coming from. Walkthrough The Skaal Shaman The quest begins at the Temple of Miraak. On the way, the power of Miraak becomes apparent as the skeletal remains of many dragons can be seen scattered around outskirts of the temple. In addition, several enthralled people under Miraak's spell can be found around the exterior, rebuilding the temple. This quest can effectively be started without completing Dragonborn. This is done by releasing the Skaal from their work at the Stone closest to their village, and then talking to Storn Crag-Strider. He will direct the Dragonborn to find his daughter, Frea. Upon reaching the temple grounds, a Skaal woman named Frea will be trying, unsuccessfully, to free her spellbound kin. She explains her ability to resist Miraak's influence lies in an amulet that she carved for herself. She will also mention that her father, the Skaal shaman is protecting the remaining Skaal in their village with a magical barrier: Frea: "You must fight against what is controlling you! We must leave this place! Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" "You there. What brings you to this place. Why are you here?" Who are you?:'' "I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either free my people, or avenge them."'' Save them from what?: "I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Stron, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible." This Miraak tried to have me killed: "Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below." You're here by yourself?: "There are a few of us left unaffected by this curse. My father, Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village. I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, then there is no hope for my people." During the conversation, two Cultists will attack. Once they are dealt with, the quest continues by following Frea down the long winding ramp into the temple. The Temple of Miraak Upon entering the temple, she will mention to look in the nearby rooms for anything useful. There are four rooms, two on either side of the passage. The first room to the left (west) has a bowl in an alcove of the south wall that contains several gems. The second room on the left contains leveled potions and a chest. At the north end of the corridor, the corridor turns left to a doorway that leads to a room with a pressure plate on the ground that will release poison darts. Two cultists will emerge at this point, and there are crypts on either side that each contain a draugr. After they are defeated, the path continues down the stairs to the west and into a smaller room. Frea warns to be careful as traps can be anywhere. She also reveals some more information about Miraak:'' "Miraak was trying to take power here, and protect himself in the process."'' The path continues north to a small passage with two pressure plates on the floor. At the north end, a set of stairs goes down to the left (west) and leads to a large closed gate with a pull chain to the right that opens it. There is now a large chamber with several cages hanging from the center of the chamber. Frea walks over to the guardrail and remarks: "I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were these poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?" She then notices a higher balcony area to the right and remarks that the stairs are knocked out, however she is confident the Dragonborn can find a way up. Proceeding south, then west, and then north around the pit in the center of the room, there are two sarcophagi that will burst open. Once the draugr that emerge are defeated, there is a large diagonal beam that leads to the roof. It is possible to jump on top of the beam from the northwest corner of the room (past the sarcophagi and underneath the beam itself). At that point it is possible to walk up it, then jump off the left to reach the upper balcony area Frea mentioned. Up here is a throne overlooking the chamber and a chest with leveled loot. Heading downstairs into the pit, more cultists will appear. The one passageway leads to a gate that can be opened by activating the handle on the left. Beyond the gate, the passageway leads generally northeast, to more crypts and sleeping draugr. Eventually the tunnels lead to a swinging spike door trap. Here the draugr will likely converge and attack, activating the trap themselves and cause some self-inflicted damage. At the same time, a battering ram may fall causing additional damage. Both the upper (right) and lower (left) paths eventually lead to a pair of double doors (a chest is in the upper path). Just before the doors, the floor has a pressure plate that causes jets of fire to erupt from the side. Beyond this pair of doors are several swinging pendulum axe blades. Frea comments that if would be foolish for her to try and make it past, so elects to wait. It is possible to pass through the three sets of blades using Whirlwind Sprint, Become Ethereal, or else just dodging past them, until a lever is reached. Activating the lever to the right of the gate will open it and deactivate the swinging axe blades. Frea will now follow and thank the Dragonborn, saying that she hopes this is the last of the traps. There are pieces of what appears to have been a Dragon Claw door on the floor. Continuing down the passageway to the west, it turns south to another pair of doors. Beyond the doors and to the left, just past the rubble, is a chain that opens a secret door which leads to a room with a chest and multiple soul gems, several possibly black. Back in the main passageway, a window with an iron grating can be seen ahead. To the right (west) is a closed iron gate. The path continues on to the left (south), then east, amd eventually arrives at a handle that was visible through the grate before. Activating the handle will raise the iron gate beyond. A wooden bridge beyond the gate will fall and create a ramp leading down. Immediately at the end of the ramp is a pressure plate that triggers a poison dart trap. Upon entering this area, three more bridges on the far side of the chamber will fall, unmasking two draugr and a boss level Cultist. After they are defeated, the double doors can be used to enter the Temple of Miraak Sanctum. Temple of Miraak Sanctum Upon entering the sanctum, Frea comments "I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters. But his path seems to have been a cruel one. I wonder if we will find some answers to what happened so long ago." The long caged corridor to the west has six skeletons lurking at the end. The passageway turns left, where some draugrs are encountered who emerge from their sarcophagus, as well as two battering rams. Proceeding further, the path leads to a broken caged-in path, then turns left (east). Frea notices a caved in floor section and mentions there might be something of note down there. Down the crevice, a tunnel leads right (south), up some stairs, then turns right (west). To the right (north) of this path is a small room containing two spell tomes, specifically Reanimate Corpse and Magelight, multiple soul gems, and some potions. The tunnel dead ends just a bit farther on. Back at the tunnel entrance, the path leads under the caged corridor from earlier. There are two more cultists here. Across the upper pathway on the right (against the east wall), the path turns west, where stairs lead deeper into the ruin. Frea comments: "How much deeper can this be? I have been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple...I cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones." .]] The path leads to a smaller room lined with sarcophagi and the skeleton of a dragon hanging from the ceiling as a trophy. There is also a word wall here containing a Word of Power for Dragon Aspect. Frea comments: "I had heard Miraak has turned against the Dragon Cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this... It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end." '' Reading the word wall will awaken the draugr resting in the sarcophagi. One particular draugr, called the Gatekeeper, holds a key that will unlock the iron door that lies inside his sarcophagus. Once they have been defeated, opening the door leads into a meeting room of sorts with several long dead occupants still seated. The next set of doors to the west leads to a dining area. A passageway in the northwest corner of the room leads to a kitchen area. There are several potions and ingredients. Upon entering, Frea will exclaim that this looks like a dead end, but that there must be something else, so she exhorts everyone to keep looking. In the southeast corner of the room is an Alchemy Lab and a small tunnel that leads to a handle. Activating the handle will open the secret passage in the dining area. Frea will announce that the secret passage has been found. The secret passage leads south through a tunnel to reach a circular room. Frea walks over to a ruined book and remarks: "I wonder if there is something here that tells the story of Miraak..."'' she then walks into a side room decorated with three Lurker busts and remarks: "I do not recognize this statuary. We passed a few of them earlier, but they are becoming more frequent as we get further in. I do not like this place. It almost looks as if these statues will come to life at any moment." she then notices the handle in front of the heads and remarks: "I'll leave the honor of pulling that handle to you. I do not want to put my hand anywhere near the mouth of that statue." Activating the handle opens the gate on the floor in the same room. Down the spiral staircase, across (east) to another wooden spiral staircase, and past some more odd statuary is another handle that activates a hidden stairwell. A spiral staircase leads down to a wooden door. Through the wooden door is a large chamber with several traditional Nordic archways and more unfamiliar Lurker statuary. Multiple draugr and skeletons are defending the place, and there are tripwire-rigged falling boulders. Eventually, a large statue of a crab-like creature is reached, under which a boss level chest is found. A chain located behind the statue at the end of the chamber can be pulled, which opens another hidden door. The tunnels can be followed to reach a circular room unlike anything else that has been encountered before. The Black Book Waking Dreams is sitting on a pedestal and Frea comments: "This book... it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek." Black Book: Waking Dreams Reading the book causes a tentacle to appear and ensnare the Dragonborn, transporting them to Hermaeus Mora's realm, Apocrypha. Upon arrival, the Dragonborn is forced onto their knees and confronted by Miraak, who remarks: "Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." Next he will comment about the Dragonborn's prowess against dragons, however what he says is dependent upon some factors: *If less than 10 dragons have been slain, he scoffs: "You have done little beyond killing a few dragons." *If between 10 and 25 dragons have been slain, he remarks "You have defeated dragons, yes, but still..." *If over 25 dragons have been slain, he says: "You have slain a great many dragons, I see. And yet..." *If Alduin has been defeated, he remarks: "So you have slain Alduin... Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path." After one of these statements, he demonstrates all three words of the Dragon Aspect shout:'' "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! Mul... Qah Div! This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."'' He then instructs two Seekers under his command to send the Dragonborn back to Solstheim, and proceeds to ride away on his dragon: "Send him/her back where he/she came from. He/She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." The Seekers continually cast waves of magic over the Dragonborn until the screen fades and they are transported back to the temple. Frea then suggests that they head to the Skaal Village and speak with her father and village shaman, Storn Crag-Strider. After this the quest is complete, the next quest, The Fate of the Skaal, begins. Journal Bugs *If the quest "The Final Descent" has been completed, and the first word of the Dragon Aspect Shout has been learned, a word will not be able to be learned from the word wall. This prevents completion of the main quest, and the only solution is to reload a save from before the first word was learned. *When using clairvoyance inside the temple to direct the Dragonborn to the Gatekeeper, it will guide them away from his sarcophagus and instead to the first passage after entering the sanctum. *Sometimes Frea will run the opposite way and rarely return. * If the quest is started and subsequently inerupted for another quest, or the Dragonborn leaves the temple for any reason, upon return, Frea may be hostile. Continuing with the quest until the Black Book (pausing occasionally as needed to knock her down, as she keeps attacking) should remedy this. When you return from the encounter with Miraak, she returns to her normal scripted behavior. *During the Waking Dreams cut scene Miraak instructs two Seekers under his command to send the Dragonborn back to Solstheim, and proceeds to ride away on his dragon: "Send him/her back where he/she came from. He/She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." Sometimes you will get stuck and will not get sent back. To fix this, type in to console: "player.moveto xx017A0D" (where xx is the load order. Usually 03 or 04 (03 if you don't have dawnguard, 04 if you do) Once you transport to Frea's feet, if you are still stuck in position, you'll need to get up. Type once again into the console: setstage DLC2MQ02 60 This will get Frea to talk to you. Once she's done, go into 3rd Person mode and hop around. You should be back no normal. '' 360 , PS3 , and PC '' Achievements |trophy = }} ru:Храм Мирака (Квест) Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests